Many people have experienced the problem of wanting to give another person a gift but not knowing certain vital information that would facilitate the selection of the gift. If one wishes to give some form of apparel or other item that the person will wear, the giver is usually faced with the problem of determining the person's "size."
The determination of a person's size is based on the dimensions of his or her body. This information is usually not precisely known to the giver of a gift, and for this reason, many people avoid giving gifts of wearing apparel. For those who do give gifts such as clothing or rings, the gift will sometimes be of the wrong size and cause the receiver of the gift to spend time returning or exchanging the item.
Therefore, a person trying to decide on a gift for someone else will often wish he or she had precise information about the size requirements or body dimensions of the future receiver of the gift. For a person who buys presents for a large number of people, an organized system for determining and recording size information would be desirable.